Cinderella The Other Way Around
by aZnfantasygoddess
Summary: Unlike Cinderella's life Pan was dragged to the ball by her mom her sister, and Uncle Goten. Like expected, Pan was chosen to become Trunks' mate. Let's not make this 'happily ever after', what if Pan refuses?
1. Default Chapter

Cinderella The Other Way Around

A/n: Ha, ha! One of my humorous stories! There will be a little angst plus AU! R&R!

Summary: Unlike Cinderella's life Pan was dragged to the ball by her mom (Videl), her sister (Aiko), and Uncle Goten. Like expected, Pan was chosen to become Trunks' mate. Let's not make this 'happily ever after', what if Pan refuses? t/p; got/bra; u/m

Disclaimer: Like usual...You know what that means right? everyone stares, I narrow my eyes Fine...I don't own DBZ/GT!

Chapter 1: Unlike Cinderella...I Wish I Was You

"Mom! I'm ready to go! What about Pan!" Yelled Aiko from the million stair cases.

"Go check on her dear!" Videl yelled as she began to apply on little make-up.

"Okay!" Aiko ran a thousand stair steps to reach in Pan's room. She pounded her little fists on Pan's door.

"What!" Yelled Pan from the inside.

"Are you dead yet Cinderella?" Pan got mad when Aiko called her Cinderella. She opened the door before Aiko even had a chance to notice. Her eyes filled with tears afraid of her sister. "M-mom, she wanted to know if you're ready to g-go."

"No...tell her I'm not going," Pan answered as she closed her door and layed on her bed. She could hear Aiko from outside her bedroom.

"But Pan! You have to! King Vegeta would be mad if you're not going! He invited all girls!"

"Well, he will never know that Videl had two daughters. You go. You have a better chance," Pan answered as she started to close her eyes then opened them very fast. "What!" Pan looked over to the door to see a tall figure, with spiky black hair. "U-uncle Goten?"

"Yes?" Goten glared into Pan.

"What are you doing here! I'm mean I thought you were suppose to be helping the Prince at the palace!" Pan talked ver fast, lucky for Goten he caught all the words since he was saiyan.

"Well, I happen to know that a girl about 5'6" happen to not go to the ball held today," answered Goten in an unlikely manner.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Pan answered smirking back her um dumb uncle!

"Well, Pan, just to let you know, YOU'RE GOING WITH YOUR MOM AND SISTER!" Goten yelled at the top of his head.

"No, I'm not going," Pan said calmly.

/Three seconds later, imagine the outside of their house, k? You wouldn't want to be inside/

"NO! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Oh yeah, Pan's getting dragged to go.

"Pan it was simply a simple task, all you have to do is go!" They dragged Pan to the carriage and wouldn't let her out by Goten guarding the door.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

/Palace/

Prince Trunks was looking at all the women that approached him. Yet none had caught his eye. He wandered far more into the west side of the door. In came the most beautiful goddess he had ever seen.

A/n: Muhahahahahahah! I'll leave you there for now. Can the goddess be Pan? Find out! R&R!

aZnfantasygoddess


	2. Get Your Hands Off Me!

Cinderella The Other Way Around

A/n: I'm so glad that my readers like my story! Well don't worry I'm still updating Lavender Prayers too! I'm a writer I won't stop updating I promise! It might just take awhile! I'm also glad that everyone understands this story better than LP too! Since everyone must of heard of Cinderella! Well, on with the story!

A million hugs and kisses to:

mysticalwaves- I like I said above I'll update! I love to write! Especially when the plot thickens! My fingers goes faster! Thanks for spending your time on me and reviewing!

Purple-Punk- Will you may have guessed it right! Thanks for reviewing, it really makes my day!

Dr. Animenlover- Yeah, I have to agree I HATE cliffhangers too...but I love writing them! Thanx for reviewing! Love you! (uh...not the nasty way!)

bobo- yeah, cliffhangers depresses me too...this author left a cliffhanger and for like over a year now she hasn't updated yet! It's killing me inside! j/k! Well thanx for reviewing, and being the first at it!

Sango A.R- Thanks for reviewing and they'll be hooking up pretty soon...I guess.../_scratches head_/ or will they? For me to know and you to find out! Thanks again for reviewing!

Jijitchi- Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update sooner!

Disclaimer: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may I wish I might, own Dragonball Z/GT tonight...oh well, all belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Chapter 2: Get Your Hands Off Me!

Last time:

/Palace/

Prince Trunks was looking at all the women that approached him. Yet none had caught his eye. He wandered far more into the west side of the door. In came the most beautiful goddess he had ever seen.

To Be Continued...Chapter 2!

He walked over to the raven hair, sapphire (A/n: Hint, hint) eye, goddess and asked for her name formally.

"May I get to know your name my lady?" Prince Trunks asked as he bowed show respect. She bowed back in return.

"Prince Trunks, my name is Aiko," she answered while blushing and head still low, sort of embarrased and nervous in a way.

"I TOLD YOU I DID NOT WISH TO COME!" a horrid voice was heard from the palace gates as another raven hair, chocolate eye, goddess was partially dragged in.

"Pan don't yell so loud!" Goten whispered in a husky voice. Trunks noticed this to be Goten, one of his royal guards.

"Goten-san?" Trunks asked. "Is that you?" Goten wisped his head around and saw Trunks, he got to one knee and bowed.

"Prince Trunks, it is I," Goten answered as Pan was about to pop!

'_Prince Trunks, it is I,'_ the words were repeated over and over in Pan's head. She wanted to burst out laughing but decided against it because it may cause some trouble. Too late. Pan felled to the floor laughing! Pointing at Goten, her eyes were curved up 'moon style' and she was laughing like the end of the world! _'Prince Trunks, it is I.' _"Hahahahah! Prince Trunks, it is I! Hahahahah!" Pan was in deep shit now.

"Pan? Can you...control yourself?" Goten asked as he hurried over to Pan, picked her up from the floor, and said, "Prince Trunks, we'll be right back, it seems like I need to calm my niece first, see you 'til then," he bowed and left dragging a laughing Pan behind him.

"So was that...your sister Aiko?" Trunks asked. Aiko nodded. 'Hm...Aiko or-' "What was your sister's name, may I ask?"

"Oh, hai, her name is Pan, Son Pan," Aiko answered trying her best to hide her blush.

"Aiko...would you do the honor of having this dance with me?" Trunks asked holding out a hand. Aiko sweatdrop animestyle.

/With Goten and Pan/

"What's wrong with you!" Goten yelled mad and angry at his niece. Pan held onto her stomache trying to stop the laughing bursting out.

"P-prince T-trunks, it-it i-is I-I, hahahahahahah! That must have been the best quote I ever heard from you Uncle Goten!" Pan held onto her stomache tighther as she tried her best to control her laughter.

"Pan, you are to calm down and go with me to meet the Prince," Goten answsered as Pan all a sudden shut up and Goten dragged her back.

/Main Room/

"Umm...S-" Aiko was about to answer as Pan's voice filled the room.

"H-HEY I DID NOT AGREE TO COME WITH YOU!"

"OH WELL! YOU CAME ANYWAYS!"

"Sorry-I-can't-right-now!" Aiko started to walk off into the opposite wing of the ball room, leaving Pan yards away from Trunks. They both stared at each other in awe. Well Trunks, but Pan was throwing daggers at Trunks with her hazard eyes. Trunks decided to walk over, staring could get you nowhere.

"Hey, I'm Prince-"

"Prince 'I-think-I'm-Hot', yes I know that," Pan crossed her arms below her chest giving Trunks a view of her matured breast. "Excuse me, but my eyes are up here not down there," Pan mocked as she uncross her arms and sighed.

"Gomen nasai, I just wanted to know, your name..." Trunks stuttered, 'actually I do already know your name but, to know it again won't hurt at all.' (A/n: Yeah right!)

"I think my sister, Aiko told you? It doesn't make since if I had to tell you again," Pan answered turning the other way ready to walk out until a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"No one, and I mean NO ONE has ever mocked me right in front of my face before, you are a lucky one or you'd be dead by now, got it, Pan?" This made Pan even more mad, she could kill anyone if you ask her now.

"Well, Prince Love-Me-Or-You're-Dead, I don't not care at all, so punish me all you want, I'd rather die than have you cling to my arm like that," Pan answered as she had on her 'I-know-it-all' face on. A evil smirk appeared at the corners of Trunks lips.

"Await my consequences Pan," Pan narrowed her eyes.

"What? Aren't you going to kill me?" Trunks laughed as Pan throw looks that could kill to Trunks. "Well, spit it out!"

"Pan, I just wish for one dance," Trunks said in between laughter.

"No! I'm not dancing with anyone! Especially you!" Too late Trunks took hold of Pan's petite waist and moved her to the dance floor with him. "Arg! You!" Not to embarrass herself she encircled one of her arms around Trunks neck as she took hold of his other hand. Pan couldn't admit it but she really loved the position she was in, in Trunks' arms, she'd like to be there forever if she could.

_You took my hand when I wasn't watching_

_encircled your arms around my waist_

_as I stood wondering _

_what test I would have to take..._

They danced and danced until they were left in the balcony, and like Cinderella, there was a curtain that was pulled down to give them privacy. Pan, who had her guard down, wasn't sure what was happening until Trunks face was merely inches away from hers. She felt his hot breath on her face and somehow it manipulated her in a way. He came closer and closer and closer until...

_Your lips were piled on top of mine_

_unlike Cinderella I wasn't worried of time_

_but right now you're my enemy_

_but would I let this chance past right before me?_

His lips brushed against hers as she started to fall in his embrace. She wasn't sure what was happening now...WHAT! Pan tried to separate Trunks from her, her glares were very dangerous now.

"YOU PERVERT GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Pan yelled, you could here worries and anger in her voice.

"Why would I?" Trunks was starting to play her game now. No matter what he'll have to win. His hold loosen and he went behind the curtains to have a little 'chat' with his father.

A/n: So how'd I do? I'll update I soon as I get 5 reviews or more! Review!

aZnfantasygoddess


	3. Rejections That Doesn't Hurt

A/n: Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner! I was very busing typing a lot of things! And if I take another long time like this and don't update for like...eternity go check my profile I'll have my reasons there! I have many now! I have an account at quizilla and I was busy writing Sesshoumaru quizzes...On with the story! (Gomen if I have a lot spelling mistakes, I'm typing very fast right now! Since I like have...a lot of stories to type! Let's put it that way!)

Chapter 3: Rejections That Doesn't Hurt

Last time:

Trunks went out to have a little 'chat' with his father.

To Be Continued...

Pan stood there mouth agape. 'Did he just did what I thought he did?' Pan mentally asked and slapped herself. 'Arg! There is no way I'm falling under his control!' Pan took a peek behind the curtains just to see people dance. She groaned turned her way to the balcony and flew off her ki resembling lower and lower as she got miles away from the castle.

/Throne Room.../

"Father I think I've found the one I want as a mate," Vegeta nod his head meaning for Trunks to go on. "The girl is Son Pan from the Son family." Vegeta growled.

"I can't believe his bloodline would be connected to mine!" Vegeta said in a hoarse whisper.

"Father?" Trunks questioned as his father's glare became worse. Enough for Trunks, Bulma entered the room.

"Vegeta calm down, Pan would make a great daughter-in-law."

"Did you see how she reacted towards Trunks back there?" Vegeta asked trying his best not to raise his voice at his mate.

"Exactly, Father, I like those type, the game only gets funner, now if you'd excuse me," Trunks stood up from his bow and left through the corridors. 'That's werid Pan's ki is so far from the castle...could she have escaped!' Trunks walked casually in the ballroom careful to not disturb them all. he walked over to a certain raven hair lady.

"Aiko, have you seen Pan?" Trunks asked.

"Um...I think she left already, is taht a problem?" Aiko asked.

"Yes, she was to be annouced as my mate, now that she's gone...so where do you live?" Trunks asked eager to know.

"Not far from teh castle toward the west side of Vegeta-sei in the biggest mansion," Aiko answered and envied her sister. 'Why did he choose Pan? Oh well, I did reject his dance.'

"Well then, arigato, may I come pay a visit tonight and seize my mate?"

"You're very welcome your H-highness." Aiko stuttered at her sentence not sure why.

Trunks POV:

I'm not sure why Pan ran away from me, I mean I'm a PRINCE! How DARE SHE REBEL AGAINST ME! Oh well, I'm heading over to their house right now. Will Pan be home? Arg! I'm losing control just to a weird girl I just met!

End of POV

"We're here," Videl brok the silence. "Your highness it is an honor to have you join us, I'll go get Pan." Videl answered as she welcomed Trunks into the house. Pan's ki was readable now, meaning she's in the house. Videl went up the millions of staircases to reach to Pan's room. "Miss Son you open the door now!"

"NO NOT IF MR. I-THINK-I'M-WANTED IS HERE!"

"Pan know which place you're in, now open the door or I"ll break it!" Videl yelled impatient now. The door jammed open and a raging Pan was seen.

"I thought I escaped Hell! But Hell was here to find me!" Pan cried out.

"Pan Son! Go make yourself presentable!" Pan ran in her room and closed the door hard in her mother's face.

Pan was raging mad. Why did she return home anyways? She could've just flew to Chikyuu-sei or somewhere. Pan changed into a white saiyan armor. 'I think this is presentable.' Pan smirked evilly. Pan opened the door to see her mother still ther.

"Pan! At least wear a gown or something other than that!" Pan closed her eyes as she said 'no.' Videl dragged Pan back in her room as she redressed Pan in a dark blue gown with two thin straps to hold it up. It had a straight neckline. The top was very tight as it flared out the waist down to her ankles. On the corners of the gown were sparky designs in silver.

"There is no way I'm going out dressed like this!"

"Too bad! You are!" Videl dragged a dressed up Pan over to the guest room to meet her soon-to-be Fiancée "Prince Trunks, may I present you my daughter, Son Pan." Pan didn't come in so Aiko had to go in and push Pan in.

"Hey!"

"Ah so there you are." Trunks said as he walked near Pan. Pan narrowed her eyes.

"Hey listen! And listen well! I want nothing to do with you! So! Leave as soon as possible!" Pan yelled as he kept coming closer.

"Sorry your highness for Pan's behavior." Videl looked away. "Aiko."

"Hai, Okaa-san." Aiko got out and took Prince Trunks with her.

"Pan! Whyd do yoiu show such rude behavior! You know you could be executed for talking like that to the prince!"

"Okaa-san, I hate him. It's totally Cinderella the other way around." Pan answered very calm.

"Cinderella? The other way around? Where are you trying to get at?"

"Cinderella got dragged to the ball, Cinderella hates the prince, and CinderPan wants to kick ass!" Pan shouted doing a last hand motion.

"Pan! Do not cuss under my roof!"

"Gomen ne..."

Trunks' POV

What are they talking about? Well, whatever it is...she rejected me but I don't care at all...this is getting fun. Then I heard:

"Cinderella got dragged to the ball, Cinderella hates the prince, and CinderPan wants to kick ass!"

A/n: End of chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I type it!


	4. The Other Side of a Prince and Regret

**A/n: I've been getting flamers on Pan's attitude...ahem...if you don't like her attitude... I'm sorry but it won't change anytime soon! But thanks to those who have been giving me positive reviews! I appreciate that very much!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT, however I do own the storyline so ha! I do own something!**

**ChApTeR 4: The Other Side of a Prince and Regret**

Last time:

Then I heard,

"Cinderella got dragged to the ball, Cinderella hates the prince, and CinderPan wants to kick ass!"

Continue:

Trunks rushed into the room without another word.

"Oh my prince! Is something wrong?" Videl ask trying her best to calm down.

"Yes, somthing's wrong! I don't see why your daughter doesn't have a liking to me! I could have her excuted if she still rebels against me!" Trunks yelled unable to control himself. 'Patience...'

"Gomen nasai my prince, I'll try to make her understand."

"UNDERSTAND! I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY WE WORSHIP OUR-" Pan felt a slap hit her face.

"Pan!" Videl yelled bursting with anger. "I can't believe I'm your mom!" Pan's eyes widened.

_Everyone hates me._

_Am I not the person they see?_

_Why am I thinking this way?_

_When really there's nothing to say..._

Videl just slapped her won daughter, the first slap she has ever recieved.

"You should be honored the prince chosed you! But no! You had to act so rude and immature!" Pan was silent.

"It's okay Videl-san. I guess Pan-chan will never have a liking to me so I guess, I'll choose a different girl. Someone who could hold their temper...someone like _Aiko._" Pa's heart raced not knowing why.

'It's definately Cinderella the other way around.' Pan thought fighting back tears. Truth was she really liked the prince. She just wanted to play around. Suddenly her old self jumped back in.

"Great choice! Now I'm free!" Pan flew in her room and changed back into her saiyan armor. She was so friggin' mad and jealous she just wanted to hit something or other...someone. She threw punches and kicks at an imaginary person. She pictured it as Trunks as she hit and punched but alwasy missed him. She smirked, imagination really pays off. She threw a punch at his jaw and didn't miss. It felt so real though...weird... then the crouching 'imaginary' prince stood up smirking and looking staight at Pan.

'What! I imagined him dead! Why is he standing up!' Pan thought fear only shown in her head not face. 'Is my imagination going against me!'

**A/n: Review please! Sorry for the cliffy and long update!**


	5. Love Plus Hate Equals Love Always

**A/n: To all my readers I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, but I have really bad news, and if you checked my profile you would of known too, but then, since I'm going to have school going on, I won't be able to update...What a bummer. I'm doing this because this year, I have to finish school with a 4.0/4.5 average. Last year I finished the school year with a 3.6 and my mother was not happy...So yeah, I have to do better this year. But I promise everyone that I'll finish all my stories and the ones yet to come! I still one hundred something other fanfictions to type, and I won't be happy if I don't get that finished. So everyone cheer me on! Okay! Stopping with my blabbering mouth and on with the story! This will be a very short chappy but please review and I'll update the next on asap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT, however I do own the storyline so ha! I do own something!**

**ChApTeR 5: Love Plus Hate Equals Love Always**

**RECAP: **

'What! I imagined him dead! Why is he standing up!' Pan thought fear only shown in her head not face. 'Is my imagination going against me!'

**START:**

Trunks stood up raising one hadn ready to hit Pan but then Pan just felt pressure on top of her.

'What!' She looked up and saw Trunks above her their bodies connected his face merely centimeters from hers. "Tr-Trunks? I thought I was-was only imagining!" Pan slapped a hand over her mouth. Opps...Big mistake...

"Imagining me? Why? And what were we doing in your imagination?" Trunks asked bringing his face closer to Pan's. Pan smirked.

"This," she moved her head closer to his until their foreheads touched. "_This,_" and she punched him right on his abdomen. He flew off her and held onto his stomache.

"You... I thought you would change for once!"

"Well you're wrong! I'm not changing my mind even if it's-" Trunks had pinned Pan to her bedroom door. Then she answered calmly, "that last thing...I do." Trunks smirked once again, his Vegeta smirk, then captured Pan's lips with his.

**Trunks POV**

Her lips were so rough and they were so flat. But then when I look at them, they look so smooth and full. Something was wrong, I know for sure. I opened my eyes and met brown...

**End Of POV**

Pan was laughing hard! She couldn't believe it! Trunks just kissed her-!

**A/n: Like I said it was short! Please review! Chapter six will be LONG! But that is if I get enough reviews to write the next chapter! Here's the name of the next chapter:**

**ChApTeR 6: Don't Forget Your Fairy Godmother! **

**Oh and thanks to all my reviewers!**


	6. Don't Forget Your Fairy Godmother!

**A/n: Okay, here's chapter six! Sry for keeping everyone waiting! Here you go! Thanks to all of my reviewers! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT, however I do own the storyline so ha! I do own something!**

**ChApTeR 6: Don't Forget Your Fairy Godmother!**

**RECAP:**

**Trunks POV**

Her lips were so rough and they were so flat. But then when I look at them, they look so smooth and puffy. Something was wrong, I know for sure. I opened my eyes and met brown...

**End Of POV**

Pan was laughing hard! She couldn't believe it! Trunks just kissed her-!

**START:**

Trunks had just kissed her door! There she was pinned to the door but then when Trunks closed his eyes and moved closer to her- she used a soft instant transmission to get away!

"Hahahahahah! Trunks just kissed my do-or nah nah-nah nah-nah nah!" Pan sung in a way.

"Do you know how much you embarassed me already?" Trunks asked as he lifted Pan from the ground by the collar of her saiyan armor.

"Lots, _my prince,_" Pan said sarcastically as she began to laugh again, hard! This was also starting to turn the Prince on. This time he made sure he wouldn't miss, he leaned closer to Pan, held her face in his hands and pressed his lips roughly on hers. She had her hands on his chest practically trying to push him away but then there she stood with a Prince ravishing her mouth. Trunks licked and nipped Pan's lips a couple of times, begging for entrance but Pan would just keep her mouth shut very tight. Suddenly the door opened...

"Oh, I'm very sorry, I didn't know! I'm sorry!" It was Aiko. Trunks and Pan separated very fast, Trunks booming to the other side of a wall because of Pan's pushing.

"No! No! You came just in time Aiko! Thanks for saving me!" Pan yelled as she gave her sister a nice big hug, leaving Aiko confused.

"Uh...Pan? Are you okay?" Aiko asked as she looked at her sister in a funny way.

"Of course I am!" Then they heard a ruffle of noise. They turned to where Trunks was threw at and there he was...with his hair messed up. The girls pointed to his hair, he looked to find that his hair was a mess!

"Pan! I'll get you for this!" Well, well, well...Pan has got him embarassed again hasn't she? Pan pointed her hand to another door.

"There's the shower if you need it...and...I'll go find some of Uncle Goten's armor for you. Come on Aiko, let's go." Pan said as she and Aiko left the room leaving behind a sagged up Trunks.

**With Pan and Aiko**

"You know you act so much like a five-year-old Pan," Aiko commented.

"I don't care! As long as it gets Mr. Prince to hate me! I do not care!" Pan yelled. "Oh and YOU go get him some of Uncle Goten's armor! I'm not going in there again!"

"You got it you're highness!" Aiko immitated.

"Thank you Aiko!" Pan said as she went to her favorite place...THE KITCHEN!

**With Trunks**

I love Pan, I hate her! Why must she embarrass me all the time? But that's what I like about her. I think, maybe this was how we were meant to start out like, yeah...that's it.

**With Pan**

She walked to the kitchen to find a lady, with long black hair, brown eyes, and dressed like she was in the Medieval time standing there. Pan was shocked! Who was she doing in you're kitchen?

"Excuse me but...WHO ARE YOU!" Pan yelled as she covered her ears.

"Sheesh Pan! Stop yelling! I'm your fairygod mother!" The lady yelled.

"May I ask you for your name!"

"Uh...well, we don't have names, but here's what they call me: Asian Fantasy Goddess!" she exclaimed.

"Well fairygod mother! If you could really grant wishes! Then I wish you would disappear!" Pan yelled.

"What do you mean disappear? I CREATED YOU IN THIS STORY! ALTHOUGH I DON'T PRACTICALLY OWN YOU!" yelled aZnfantasygoddess.

"Exactly! No one owns me! If you created this story then everyone really hate this part right now! It's as boring as Hell!" yelled Pan.

"What are you critizing my work! I have around about 45 reviews for this story!" aZnfantasygoddess yelled back.

"Oh yeah, and out of those, how many are flames?" Pan asked.

"Uh...Uh...Um..." aZnfantasygoddess look like she was on a verge of tears.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Fine! Fine! About 15 percent are flames! I know I suck!" aZnfantasygoddess yelled with 'fake' tears streaming down her eyes like there was no tomorrow. "They said they hated you! You act like a five year old!" Pan got furious.

"Well then! Make me one! I wish with all my heart I was a five-year-old!" Pan yelled as aZnfantasygoddess smirked and waved her wand.

"Wish granted."

**A/n: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That was hilarious! But all those quotes with Pan and I are true! 15 percent of the reviews I get are flames! Most of them on Pan's character! But I did say OOC! So I made you happy and actually changed her into a 5-year-old. REVIEW! My reviews are dropping, if ppl don't start to review, I'm ending the series!**


	7. Plan In Effect

**ChApTeR 7: Plan In Effect**

RECAP:

"Well then! Make me one! I wish with all my heart I was a five-year-old!" Pan yelled as aZnfantasygoddess smirked and waved her wand.

"Wish granted."

START:

"Uh...I'm small!" Pan yelled, her voice pitched high.

"Arg! You're hurting my ears!" aZnfantasygoddess yelled.

"I don't have to marry the prince! How about that? But people don't like to make me small is that so?" Pan asked.

"Man! Your voice is annoying me!" aZnfantasygoddess screamed. Pan smiled, she was up to Fantasy's waist.

"Buh bye!" Pan yelled as she ran out of the kitchen. "Lalalalalalala! I want ice cream!"

"Pan?" a voice asked. Pan swiftly turn her head around to see her mother.

"Mommy!" Pan yelled as she hugged her legs.

"What happened to you!" Videl asked and yelled at the same time.

"I'm small again! I don't have to marry the prince now do I?" Pan asked. Just as the Prince's name was mention, he popped out of nowhere.

"You have another daughter Videl-san?" Trunks asked.

"Uh...Yes, her name's-"

"My name's Getoutofhere! Do you like it?" Pan yelled.

"Uhm...sure..." Trunks answered confused.

"Yeah! My name really have meaning! Don't you agree? I guess I was name that because my fate was decided that I won't want someone near me!"

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Pan! Stop it will you!" Videl yelled.

"Pan? You mean sister Pan? Where is she?" Getoutofhere asked. Suddenly, stardust surrounded chibi Pan in swirls. Light emerge from the middle and BOOM!

"You..." The Prince growled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her mother's sight so they could 'talk.'

-------

"Ow! Stop it Trunks!" _Adult_ Pan yelled as Trunks kept dragging her over to the gardens. After her chain of screaming and all that stuff, Trunks turned around with a serious glare on his face. Pan suddenly gasp as Trunks opened his mouth to talk.

"Why?" He asked. "How could you?"

"How could I what!" Pan asked already knowing the answer herself.

"I want to know Pan, I'm I really that much trouble? Do you not want to mate me that bad?" He asked as his grip on her wrist tightened. "Tell me, am I?"

Pan looked at him in shock. She didn't know what to say for the time being. She always thought princes were lazy ass people who cared for no one but theirselves, but it seems...her perspective may be changing. Trunks waiting patiently as silence overtook both of them, he was looking Pan straight in the face as Pan was staring at the ground.

"Trunks," Pan paused. "_Prince_ Trunks, do you really want to know the truth?" Pan asked as her face turned serious. He nodded eager to know. "It's just..." she sighed, she couldn't tell him about the mix emotions and the paces her heart runs could she? No, no she couldn't. She got something that was better planned.

"What? What is it Pan? What is it that makes me so..._ugly_ to you?" He asked as Pan's serious face got really serious. Her plan...was in...effect...Get ready to hear the truth! "Please, please tell me Pan."

"Trunks, Trunks, Trunks! Can I just call you that from now on?" she asked smiling. "I mean, what's up with the _Prince_ thingy! I'd love you more without that in front!" He looked at her shocked. Did she just say...that she loved him?

"Come again?" He asked, as Pan jumped up and down and away from his arms.

"You know, I don't see why we should be together, there's nothing left to be said, nothing left to be heard," Pan said sadly smiling to the ground. "You really want me as a mate do you? But don't even know me, how do you expect to love me for my face and not for who I really am? You saw me today, is this the kind of girl you want to...mate for life?" Trunks looked at her in shock and thought of all the stupid things he did. She was right, he hardly knew anything about her, yet he was willingly going to marry her. But didn't he love that attitude that just wanted to go against him? Didn't he love the way her body fights back? He loved everything about her, inside out. And if she can't accept that...

So she's done saying her line and she's putting on that _look_ to trick Trunks. _Ha! That bastard! That'll show him! I bet he doesn't even like me for who I am! He likes me for who I am on the outside! Although I'm not complimenting myself that I'm pretty, he seems to be after me because of that!_ She looked at him and saw that he was in deep thought. She made her face look concerned again...

"Trunks?" she asked as he snapped out of his daze. He smiled a sweet smile to her as his arms went behind her neck and caressed the hairs on the back. "Wh-what are you doing?" He looked at her evilly, and gave her a sinister smirk, like those evil villians when they're up to something. Pan's face changed from the sweet sad look to the "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" look. Trunks saw the change in Pan's attitude and his smirk broadened.

"Pan," he started. "I will court you."

_Prove to me you're reading my fanfic, please review._


End file.
